prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!
is the fifth season in the series and third series in the franchise directed by Toshiaki Komura. It is also the second and last sequel. The story is about a group of five girls who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. While in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 they had been given their abilities in order to collect the fifty-five Pinkies and save the Palmier Kingdom, in GoGo the girls have been granted new powers in order to save the Four Kings of the various kingdoms surrounding the Palmier Kingdom and to protect Flora and the Cure Rose Garden from the evil organization named Eternal. The five girls' powers are based on natural elements, human characteristics and emotions (i.e: hope, intelligence, etc.) that embody each Cure's personality, butterflies, and roses, particularly focusing on the rarity and mysteriousness of the blue rose. Story :Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes It has been some time since Nightmare has been defeated and Coco, Natts and Milk have left to rebuild the Palmier Kingdom. During this time an evil group called Eternal has been stealing valuable items from various dimensions. They have now targeted the mysterious Rose Pact belonging to the ambiguous Cure Rose Garden. The guardian of this realm, Flora has asked help from the Pretty Cure. They now must fight Eternal and revive the Four Rulers to be able to go to the Cure Rose Garden. Along the way they meet Syrup, a mail boy who has amnesia and the ability to go anywhere and Milky Rose, a warrior who draws her power from the rare blue rose. Characters Pretty Cure * : Nozomi is leader of Pretty Cure as a result of being the first to transform and because of her kind personality and boundless hope. She is in love with Coco and is glad to work with him again after their separation at the end of the previous season. Although she isn't very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Hope with the powers of starlight. * : Rin is Nozomi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Passion with the power of fire. * : Urara is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Effervescence with the power of light. * : Komachi is an aspiring author, and is already on her second book thanks to Nuts' help. She is kind and shy, but once angered enough will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Tranquility with the power of plants. * : Karen is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member, and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Intelligence with the power of water. * : Kurumi is first seen when she saves Pretty Cure from Eternal, but does not present herself properly, making the girls wonder which side she is on. She is later transferred into L'Ecole de Cinq Lumieres, where she shows her refined, yet sometimes bizarre, personality. Soon, she is revealed to be Milk, who has gained the power to transform into a human. When she is human, she prefers being called Kurumi, and not Milk, unlike Coco and Natts. Her alter ego is , the Blue Rose. Eternal * : A tool of Eternal that can be inserted into any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The villains often use it as both offense and defense. * : Scorp is the first Eternal member to be shown, his original form resembling a scorpion. He seems to know a lot about Syrup and his circumstances. * : A Nightmare from the previous season, Bunbee is now a low-ranking member of Eternal, often acting as comic relief. * : Nebatakos is the third original member of Eternal to be shown, his real form resembling an octopus. He does not like rules very much, and thus is often seen arguing with Anacondy about his reports. * : Isohgin is one of a duo from Eternal that are said to be the best hunters. He is tall and mostly just repeats what Yadohkan says. Together, the two of them transform into a sea anemone on a hermit crab with Isohgin being the sea anemone on the top. * : Yadokhan is the partner of Isohgin and the small, fat one of the two. He mainly does the talking, although he is also very short of words. Together, the two of them transform into a sea anemone on a hermit crab with Yadokhan as the hermit crab on the bottom. * : Shibiretta is an old woman with a mushroom on her head. She manipulates fairy tales to fight Pretty Cure, trapping them in fairy tale worlds with Hoshinas. * : Mucardia is the most recent member of Eternal and is an extremely good-looking guy, a trait he uses to approach Pretty Cure, especially Rin. His true form is a humanoid cockroach. * : Anacondy is a middle aged woman with purple hair resembling to Medusa's, and acts as an administrator among Eternal. She is usually the one to order the other members around, take care of the rare objects they bring, and claim report papers from her members. She is very strict with everyone and prefers to follow rules and regulations perfectly. * : The leader of Eternal, intending to gain eternal life by finding the keys to Cure Rose Garden. He is usually seen with a large, elaborate mask on and sitting in a hovering chair. Palmier and the Four Kingdoms * : One of the mascot creatures from the Palmier Kingdom. Coco is a yellow-furred animal with a puffy tail resembling a Spitz dog who is searching for the Dream Collet when he meets Nozomi. He is always calm, kind and understanding, especially to Nozomi. When he talks in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-coco". He can transform into a human, and later becomes a teacher at Nozomi's school to keep watch over her under the alias . Coco, along with Natts, is a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. About halfway through GoGo, Coco gains the crown of the Palmier Kingdom, which bestows him the title of king and gives him the power to summon the Cure Fleurets for Pretty Cure. * : Natts another creature from the Palmier Kingdom, resembling a brown squirrel that ends his sentences with "-natts". In the beginning of the first season, he is sealed within the Dream Collet and is freed after all five members of Pretty Cure receive their powers. At first, he has an aloof and cold personality due to his past, and he has difficulty trusting Pretty Cure as well as Coco's judgment. However, he eventually warms up to them, especially Komachi, who shares his fondness of books. Like Coco, Natts can transform into an extremely handsome human, acting as the clerk of the jewelry shop Natts House, by the name . Like Coco, Natts is a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. During the second half of GoGo, Natts gains the crown of the Palmier Kingdom, which bestows him the title of king and gives him the power to summon the Milky Mirror for Milky Rose, though that also requires the power of the Milky Note, which Natts builds himself prior to gaining his new powers. * : Debuted halfway through the first season. Milk resembles a white and pink lop rabbit who ends her sentences with "-mil". Unlike Natts and Coco, she is unable to transform into a human in the first season, but acquires it in this season after planting a blue rose and caring for it. Because her ability to remain in human form for longer periods of time is stronger than that of Coco and Natts, Milk seldom is seen in this form in the second season, usually going by the name . * : The first ruler to be found, he is a small, blue dragon. Donuts is the ruler of the Doughnut Kingdom, which is east of the Palmier Kingdom. He is dignified and smart, but arrogant. * : Bavarois is the second ruler to be found. The pink-and-red colored bird is the Queen of the Bavarois Kingdom, which is south of the Palmier Kingdom. Sociable and energetic, she is talkative to the point of causing problems for others. Her power allows communication between Pretty Cure by making their transformation items act as mobile phones. * : Crepe is a lemon chiffon, orange striped tiger and the third ruler with a Rose Garden Key, princess of the Crepe Kingdom, which is west of the Palmier Kingdom. She is in love with Coco and believes that the two of them became engaged when they were children, but this was merely a cultural misunderstanding on Coco's part. Still, Crepe loves Coco and takes the engagement quite seriously. Crepe's power activates the Milky Note, a laptop built by Natts which produces the Milky Mirror when it is summoned by Natts. * : The last ruler known with a key, he is the king of the Montblanc Kingdom, which is north of the Palmier Kingdom. He is a green and tan turtle, the eldest of all four rulers, despite his cute appearance, and is the most intelligent. Cure Rose Garden * : Flora is the mysterious woman who guards the Cure Rose Garden. She has long, pink hair with a tiara upon her head that is composed of five jewels in each of the five Cures' colors. She has some sort of connection to the boss of Eternal. * : Syrup is a mascot resembling an orange-feathered bird. He has amnesia severe enough that he cannot remember where he came from. He is slightly arrogant and works as a delivery boy, but also wishes to help Pretty Cure in order to regain his memories. When in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-rup". Besides his mascot form, he has two other forms; a giant bird resembling his mascot form that can be used as aerial transportation, and a teenage boy with the human alias . * : A walking pink mailbox that works with Syrup and is used for sending and receiving letters. L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres * : Mika is the chief editor of the Cinq Lumieres News. Like the previous season, her goal is to get her "scoop" on Pretty Cure, but always either fails or is distracted. Whenever introducing herself, she wants people to call her "Masukomi-ka", in which "masukomi" means "mass media". * : The mistress of the cafeteria in girls' school where they always eat lunch. She is a cheerful, middle-aged woman who sometimes gives them good advice. Items *'CureMo' - A new transformation device used by Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, and Aqua. *'Cure Fleurets' - Sword like weapons used by the main 5 Cures *'Milky Palette' - Transformation device used by Milky Rose. *'Milky Note' - A laptop device used by Milky Rose. *'Milky Mirror' - A pinwheel finisher type weapon used by Milky Rose. Locations * - Is the school that Pretty Cure 5 attends. Originally misspelled in the animation as "Cing Lumiere"[7], its name is a direct translation of "school of the five lights". * - Coco and Nuts' original place of residence. Its name comes from the French word for "coconut tree", hence the characters Coco and Nuts. "Palmiers" is also a French kind of bakery that connects the name of the kingdom to the also bakery-related surrounding kingdoms. * - The jewelry shop owned by Nuts. *'Espoir' - The beauty shop owned by Nozomi's mother. The shop's name is derived from the French word for hope. *'Fleuriste Natsuki' - the flower shop owned by Rin's parents. Fleuriste is French for florist. * - This secret garden is guarded by Flora. The Four Rulers hold the keys to the garden. * - The interior of the villains' base that resembles an art museum. Trivia *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' is the second season to have a warrior who has the equal role of a Cure (whose name doesn't have "Cure" in it). *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' is the second sequel season. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is the first season where the Cures have become famous around the city. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ''is the second season where the villains operate in a building as opposed to coming from another world. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ''is the second season where the Cures can transform on their own. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ''is the second season to have characters related to the elements. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ''is the first season to have a flower theme (in this case, the flower theme is roses). *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is the last season to use hand-drawn animation for endings. Endings for future seasons use CGI. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is the season that has the largest number of main Cures (in this case, it is 6 in total). *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! has the most number of villains (9, excluding the monsters and main villain). *In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! their new transformation is at least 9 or 10 seconds more than their prequel transformations *The Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Cures have the second shortest transformation sequences out of all of the seasons. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' is the last season to have Ganbalance de Dance as the ending song. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is the first season where all the Cures have costumes that look exactly like each other, albeit with some minor differences for each Cure, save for their colors (if Milky Rose is not counted). *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is the last season to be a sequel to a previous Pretty Cure season. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' was the final season to be dubbed into French. *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' is the first season to have a villain survive without any outside influence (Bunbee). *''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' is the first season to have the word "Go" in its title. It is followed by Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Merchandise Gallery Videos External Links *Toei Animation's Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! site (Japanese) *TV Asahi's Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! site (Japanese) *Anime News Network's Encyclopedia's Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! site *Television Tropes & Idioms's Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! site Category:Sequels Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Gallery